Boredom After an Adventure
by Anjolique
Summary: Zelos is bored senseless in Meltokio and the king notices, so he tells Zelos to think of something to do with himself. Zelos ponders until suddenly it hits him! Zelos/Sheena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Friends vs. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Tos

Boredom.

The first word to begin this story and Zelos' feelings of the world. Not much has changed in his opinion since he saved the mana links of the world with his fellow companions. He still flirts with any random girl in sight who obviously knew he was the Chosen, he still held the powers of the Chosen, Seles still sucks, he still thought the King was pretty lame no matter how much he improved and he was bored with it. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Time spent traveling to save Sylvarant and Tethe'alla was way more fun than this.

He blew upwards, making his breath flick a piece of red hair off of his face.

Here he was, the Great Zelos Wilder, lying in one of the gardens around Meltokio and enjoying nature instead of the sweet, smooth skin of women.

Lately, that was all he spent his time doing: flirting. He cunningly smirked in remembrance of how fun it was to seduce the opposite gender and get awarded. As for what the awards were, you can assume that for yourself.

But one of the best awards was the answers in class during his childhood in school. Oh, how simply easy it was to hit on the nerd in class and then instantly he's given the homework, test, essays, etc. That became so much of a hobby for Zelos that he couldn't even trace back to exactly when he began doing it. That could be seen as a bad sign to a degree, but it wasn't like he bullied them into sharing. He didn't beat them up for it or threatened to kill them with his almighty Chosen powers, they were willingly given to him. And he politely accepted the offer.

Zelos rose from the soft, green grass, dusted the dirt off and walked towards the castle.

Now it was time for work.

And by work, he just suggested a few things to the King for him to consider, helped around at the Church and even helped a little girl find her kitty. And he did all of that in forty-five minutes… and it was only around one o'clock in the afternoon.

"I have absolutely nothing to do. Yay," Zelos sarcastically remarked. He casually adventured around Meltokio while passing various women with sex on their minds. Examining and studying their expressions weren't necessary for the Chosen to just know.

Eventually he stopped at his home and decided that a nice nap would be nice. Besides, if he didn't get enough rest, bags of drowsiness would form beneath his eyes and ruin his face. Now that was something he could never accept.

"Welcome back," the butler politely said to Zelos as he entered his home. He bowed down respectfully as Zelos tiredly greeted him back.

He dragged himself into his room and flopped onto the bed making the springs squeak suddenly from the impact. He burrowed his face into his pillow and sighed into it.

Being in his own home and own bed made him feel at home, but it wasn't a good feeling for him. He felt so homely here that it sickened him. He wanted to go out and explore Tethe'alla and Sylvarant once again; he wanted to sleep in hotels and meet people and help them. Hell, he wouldn't even mind getting kidnapped.

Get away from what exactly?

To get away from chronological order. It just felt way too… weird now. He craved more adventures and his curiosity was getting the best of him. He missed the spontaneity in his life. Everything now was predictable, expected, boring.

All of his friends were truly doing lots of things that you would judge as significant. Genis and Raine were roaming around the world to help half-elves, Lloyd and Colette was collecting Exspheres, Regal and Presea was helping the Lorenzo Company and Kratos was somewhere. The only places he went to was parties and meetings and it wasn't like he really cared for those fake people. Nothing about them was genuine.

Sending Sheena off as the emissary of peace made him a tad bit jealous though. She was already the Chief of Mizuho making her important and welcomed, so maybe she didn't need that burden. Well, she didn't appear reluctant about it…

Whatever. His desires were pretty selfish and pointless, right? There really wasn't a need for him to envy his friends and instead, he should be absolutely proud and he was.

'I'm pressuring my self about this way too much,' was the last thought that drifted through Zelos' mind before he finally succumbed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Master Zelos, the king has requested for you," Sebastian said while gently tapping Zelos' shoulder to awaken him.

"Mm… tell him I'm… busy," Zelos murmured silently from his deep slumber.

"This is an urgent matter, Sir. I'm very sorry, but you must depart _immediately_," the butler responded with the most respect, sternness and patience he could muster. Our little Chosen friend glared at him in retort but still obeyed. One of these days he was going to learn how to speak… butler-ish.

Zelos rose off the bed, fixed his hair in the mirror and physically prepared himself. No matter where he was going, he had to look good; looking like trash (even if you're going to the dump) was one of Zelos' pet peeves he couldn't tolerate. Maybe that could be the reason why elegant woman loved him so much, he thought.

Nah, everyone loves him.

After more long minutes of Zelos examining his features Sebastian became annoyed. "I do believe I said _immediately_," he displeasingly noted as he emphasized the last word hoping Zelos got the hint.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Don't throw a fit." He unwillingly left to the marvelous castle where the King dwells in Meltokio.

The following events happened as he strolled merrily along: Girls hit on him, boys glared with raging jealousy though some secretly loved him, children were running around everywhere, some random dog peed next to his leg, the damned wind ruined his hair numerous times, the guards were chattering instead of doing their jobs but worst of all Zelos almost fell. The mighty one nearly fell to his demise and was mere moments away from scarring the gorgeous face he was blessed with by the great goddess Martel. Not acceptable.

Four minutes after he left, he arrived at his destination and stood in front of the king seated in his throne.

"Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Tethe'alla, you have been summoned here for a serious issue that has been concerning me and the well being of our future based upon your actions." Zelos frowned slightly. All he had to say was, 'Hey, we have a problem with you.' That wasn't too hard, now was it?

The king ignored Zelos' look and continued on. "I suggest you work on new ways to help your home and people. When you have finally decided, confirm and accept this with me. Do I make myself clear?" the king asked.

Zelos mouth dropped. Was he serious? What the hell was he supposed to do anyway? All he had was a title and, to a point, holy powers and related to people considered "royalty." Even if he never told anyone this, he was bluntly honest with his lineage but it really seemed stupid to him. Okay, so he was the Chosen, heck, he hated it. It's not like he really did much of anything important. He just commanded people and they reacted with, "Sweet Goddess Martel! He is so important. We must obey his every wish since he contains such divine and spiritual power!" Humans can be so stupid, they're always searching for a leader to place their faith in.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. Don't worry about it. I just got so worked up about the whole saving the world and bring the tree and goddess Martel into this world that I basically forgot what relaxation feels like. You can't really blame someone back on an adventure," Zelos stated as he forced the largest and fakest smile he could muster.

The king looked at him and flicked his hand to dismiss Zelos. The king just couldn't understand people like him. They can be raging like a waterfall of anger and moments away from killing, yet they falsely beamed at people and had patience with the enemy as if they were a child. That kind of behavior left the king wary.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I can't believe this," roared Zelos as he kicked the door in his room with the strength of an elephant. Really, he broke the thing. "Who does he think he is? I deserve more respect from that ungrateful hick. I swear."

He flopped down onto the bed and relaxed.

Once calming his nerves and putting his mind at ease, he thought up ways to help his home since—obviously—he wasn't doing crap

'I could bring more babies into this world,' he sarcastically remarked. Sarcasm was his cure in life. It made him so happy and pissed and annoyed others which made it even more entertaining.

"… Hm… I'll get suggestions from Sebastian. He's smart like that." Zelos joyously whistled off to his butler who solved all troubles in life. Next to his mother, his butler was probably to only other person who understood him during his childhood years. Everyone else was more like… pawns and his own father and sister were just extra baggage he had to worry about. They never cared for him in a loving way, so their existence held no meaning in his point of view. Sebastian was definitely like family to him. He could always count on family!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, Sebastian?"

"…"

"Nevermind!"

"I deeply apologize, Sir."

"I'll just ask some one else!"

It's a good thing we're given friends to make up for family.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to everyone who is reading this anyway. I love you. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Old Times, Old Friends.

"Hello my adorable little Presea! Oh, and of course the silent and buff Regal! I, Zelos Wilder, most certainly desire your assistance." This was the red head's grand opening statement as he walked into the president's office. His head remained upwards as he awaited a tremendous outburst of cheers, laughter, hugs and shouts. Instead, he received silence.

"Hello, Zelos," Presea finally said to the Chosen. "In what way could we assist you?"

Zelos head dropped down as he sighed. Nothing is better than old friends. He should have expected as much. "Well, my darling Presea, 'supposedly' the King believes I don't work hard enough. Does he realize how much I do in comparison to him? Why, the women of our home would drown in their sorrows if it weren't for my charm and beauty."

"I wouldn't say you do a lot more work but, yes, I do think you do a considerate amount," Regal replied. He nodded slowly as he thought about what to say next. "You risk your life for your country and home and don't get fooled by others like a mere puppet. He is in no position to judge and look down upon you."

Zelos inwardly smiled like the evening sun. That simple compliment really got to him. His party of friends usually teased or complained about his laziness and how he didn't work, but getting an honest compliment—and by the quiet one!—touched him right there in the heart.

"Why thank you! If you were a woman, I'd kiss you. But our issue is proving this to the King and I doubt he'll take your word since we're such close buddies. He definitely won't trust **any** women, especially his own daughter, so that's an automatic no…"

"What about the male species?" Presea asked.

"I have a feeling they will all lie and agree with the King and the ones who won't probably are close to Zelos as well," Regal stated.

"Jealously of course," Zelos added on. He really didn't have much hope in this situation and it was harder than he expected. What to do? What to do?

"Why would they do that?" Presea once again asked another question.

Zelos was a moment away from explaining, but Regal butted in and said, "People receive what they deserve. Karma sees to that." Zelos flinched a little at that remark.

"…" She stood perfectly still as she contemplated Regal's words "… I believe I understand. It wouldn't be considered… good, correct?"

"Varying on what was commented, but for Zelos, it's leaning towards bad," responded Regal.

Zelos frantically tried to convince Presea otherwise with no luck. How dare they insult him with the truth.

Hours passed and no one thought up a solution to the dilemma. Something so easy was difficult to answer, as if he was in preschool trying to figure out what number came after three.

Zelos leaned his back against one of Regal's many bookcases causing it to shake a bit. Doing so caused a letter to fall off from atop of a book. "Hm…?" He picked it up and he read the name: Sheena.

Zelos smiled. Can you say epiphany?

xxxxxxxxxx

"In order to fulfill my role as the Chosen, I've decided to assist my country in a way that will definitely benefit our home," Zelos proudly proclaimed to the king.

"Get to the point, what is it that you will be doing?" He sternly demanded more than asked.

Zelos beamed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you serious?!" Sheena exasperatedly questioned. Why—of all people—would they want Zelos to assist her? Also, she went down memory lane thousands of time and not once did she remember ever asking for help in the first place. Did they believe she wasn't doing her job sufficiently? She never felt so insulted.

"I believe Zelos will be of great use to you," the king calmly stated back.

"How exactly?" she displeasing asked.

The king sighed in obvious irritation. Had people no respect? You just obey the king, not question his authority. "In any helping manner you see fit."

Anyway she wanted? Maybe that wasn't so bad. Having him with her was bad, true, but having him abide her every rule without any defiance made her squeal with pure joy. He could be her personal slave.

Pay back.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zelos whistled a happy tune as he prepared himself for his upcoming journey; his face shone with pure, genuine joy. Oh, how he missed his Sheena— _his_ Sheena. Possessive.

He securely tucked his sword within its sheath and placed his armor on and brought along gels, bottles and other safety necessities needed for battle.

After self-confirming he looked good enough to have Sheena swoon by just seeing a strand of his hair, he left his room and walked down the steps of his home to the entrance gates of Meltokio were Sheena was waiting for him.

He walked down the grand staircase and caught sight of Sheena. Her presence suddenly uplifted Zelos' heart. He was dazzled by her after being apart for so long. She must have caught wind of him as she quickly spun around the face the Chosen.

The sight of her eyes made him breathless.

"Sheena!" he shouted with pure delight as he ran down the steps and hugged his beloved friend. He squeezed her tightly and rubbed his cheek against her like a kitten. His action would seem caring to others, but Sheena knew better.

After a moment of shock, she flushed uncontrollably and pushed Zelos off of her. That pervert would have felt up her in any second if she hadn't pushed him off in time.

"How cold, darling," he pouted. Inside, his heart leaped. He loved how he had the chance to hug her; it was longer than usual, but the best part was her blush. The sight of it made him so giddy.

Sheena had another round of a full time blush, but she was able to yell out, "Don't say darling!" without a stutter.

"C'mon, Sheena, there is nothing wrong with couples showing compassion and affection in public. It's absolutely reasonable," he smugly nodded up and down as he agreed with himself.

"But we're not one!" She massaged her temples as she strained herself to not slap him senseless.

"Let's leave that to the future to decide." He winked and walked out the door humming mocking tune.

The statement left Sheena in a blank state, just like he wanted. She blushed at the idea of them together, not entirely against it much to her dismay. It didn't last long as she bounded towards Zelos, demanding an answer.

Just like old times.

xxxxxxxxxx

The end? I might continue this. I do like the ending to this though. I don't know, I'll think about it.

Review please!


End file.
